


Late for Snape

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I lied there will be some angst just not the relationship kind, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this, Lots of Hermione bc I love her, Lots of Secrets, Lots of fun magic, Merry has a PhD from the muggle world, Merry has ties to Voldy that will be explored, Merry is my OC, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Screw JK, She's a nerd, The title is not alluding to pregnancy, and a past with Dumbledore that confuses everyone, the slowest burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: Dr. Merriweather Grave is a new professor at Hogwarts and while everyone seems to love her, Severus Snape is determined not to give her the time of day. But armed with a fancy dress wearing elf named Topp who she loves dearly, an unrivalled nerdiness for academics and a habit of wandering where she shouldn't, Merry isn't the kind of person you can ignore.Slow burn fluff. Snape is an idiot and gets scolded for being one, but we love him anyway. Dumbledore is just here for the laughs. Set after the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. Will loosely follow the plot but with major changes afterwards because I major in fluff not angst. Ft. Newt Scamander.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1 - Tardy

She was late. Dreadfully so. With a large floppy hat tucked under her arm, suitcases rolling behind her like a line of ducklings, and Topp, her house elf, at her side, Merry ran as fast as she could. The heels of her sandals clicked on the stones, echoing in the courtyard, sending birds soaring up into the air. The doors to the Great Hall were shut and she could hear Dumbledore addressing the students. The students! Merry wondered what kind of first impression she would make, being over a week late, hobbling into Mess with a trail of luggage and an elf wearing a child’s plastic tiara? Albus surely wouldn’t mind, he’d probably choke on a sweet later laughing about it, but her colleagues likely would mind. Oh, she could practically see wrinkled faces frowning at her before even meeting them. She already had the disadvantage of being the youngest, and Merry was sure that being tardy would make things worse. The mindless chattering of Topp’s teeth set Merry on edge even more, finding no reassurance in her little elf. 

“Hold my hand, mistress,” Topp said. “Topp’s knees and teeth won't keep still!” 

Merry crouched down in front of her elf, towering over him even with her small height folded. 

“Calm down now, Topp,” she said, wrapping her hands around his small ones. “We’ve got to march in there and be brave. Chins out, head high - things like that. Easy-peasy.” 

“Easy-peasy!” Topp echoed, coughing around chesty laughter. Muggle phrases always set him off. Merry laughed too. 

“Right,” Merry nodded. “Let’s go!”

And, as if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened without a touch from either of the pair. Merry stepped back, both from the shock of being so exposed, and from the countless pairs of heads swivelling towards her and her now shrieking elf. She dropped her hat to the ground, feeling her own knees shake. 

\- - - - - 

Severus did not enjoy eating in the same room as the students, especially not when he was set aside to the far end of the table. His rightful place was at Albus’s right. Or better yet, at the head of the hall, where the headmaster himself perched on his carved oak throne. 

Yet Severus couldn’t deny the wicked delight he felt when a student would catch his glare, freeze, and cower from across the room. Seeing how many would dare try to catch his gaze only to look away hurriedly was a game he liked to play as he chewed on dry meat and soft vegetables. In particular, the youngest Weasly boy was a fun target, never failing to amuse the sour professor with his apple red cheeks bursting with food that he had spat out in alarm numerous times.

So when Albus had finished his speech and, with a flick on his dusty arm, sent the doors to the hall flying open, Severus grumbled inwardly at suddenly being met with the back of every student’s head. His mood did not improve when he saw a woman with an impish smile and a ridiculously dressed elf standing at the doorway. And then it soured even more when the elf began to shriek. 

Elf aside, he didn’t know who the woman was, but the second her hat touched the stones, quickly followed by her own knees as she attempted to comfort the elf, Severus was certain that he would not become fond of her anytime soon. A quick glance back to Albus revealed a gleeful smirk on the old crow’s face. Of course, Hogwarts’ esteemed headmaster was playing another one of his games.

The woman, crimson hair flowing down her back, smiling wide enough to flash teeth, elf now quiet at her side after a minute of her whispering at it, stood up once more. She lifted her chin up with obvious bravado and marched down the centre of the hall. Every step and click of her heeled shoes demanded the attention of every ear. The way she looked around and smiled at students she had never met, never had the experience of being worn down by, stole the focus of every eye. Even the candles floating above her seemed to quiver and hover closer to her, gathering above her head. The elf, with a crown of glittering plastic and a dress of pink ruffles, scooped up the hat that had fallen from under it’s mistress’s arm and followed hurriedly behind. It’s teeth were chattering and, now that the marvel was lessening every so slightly, caught the attention of a dozen students, enticing snorts and giggles. 

Albus Dumbledore left his podium and marched down to meet the woman halfway. Her hand fell in his, her skin flawless next to his wrinkles, as she letting the old man kiss her knuckles. If the woman wasn’t so young, Severus would mark them as old friends. With the room now quiet, the faint echo of chattering teeth creating an unsettling backdrop, Albus didn’t need to raise his voice too much. 

“Students of Hogwarts, I am honoured to introduce you to your new Arithmancy Professor, Dr. Merriweather Grave,’ Albus announced with a flourish of his arm. 

As if entranced, the hall erupted with applause. 

Squashing whatever respect Severus deemed earned with such a subject, he decided that he would not have anything to do with the new professor at Hogwarts. 

_ Or would he? _


	2. Chapter 2 - Like a princess

It hadn’t been as daunting as Merry had thought it would be. Not when Albus Dumbledore, her dear friend and mentor, welcomed her so dearly into the school’s faculty. And the applause! Hearing the student clap and cheer had almost made her chest burst with happiness. Topp, on the other hand, had almost wet himself. 

After calming her little elf down once more, Merry had been introduced to most of the other professors who were sat along a large table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. She had received a bear hug from a miniature giant and found herself staring into the wide eyes of a woman with wild hair and trembling hands who offered to tell Merry’s fortune. It was surreal, especially when she ended up sitting to the left of Albus, a temporary seat while she found her bearings and found her spot elsewhere. 

And the food! It was better than anything she had tasted in years, not dissimilar to the honeyed ham and peppery vegetables that her mum used to cook for her on Sundays when Merry was a child, still tucked away in their little cottage in the Welsh hills. It both warmed her heart and sent an icy shard through it. She made sure to collect a fair helping in a napkin for Topp, who had been led to Merry’s new quarters, and tucked it away in the deep inner pocket of her jacket. The little elf’s knees would no doubt cease their shaking at the smell of roasted carrots and parsnips. 

After she had been escorted to her quarters later that evening, a warm set of rooms in the staff quarters, and had found all of her luggage packed away nicely by Topp, Merry had thrown herself back onto her new bed. She was quick to mumble a quick spell, casting a façade of silence around both her and Topp as the little one munched away happily, blissfully unaware of the tingle of Merry’s magic settling on his shoulders. Although she felt safe and welcome, warmed physically and spiritually by the roaring fire that had lit up upon her entry, she felt that she still needed to grasp onto whatever extra measures of privacy she could conjure. After so many years of living alone, Topp being her only company, Merry was warily conscious of the milling souls sleeping and walking through the old school. Growing up, Merry had heard stories of ghosts that floated through the walls and hovered between the stones. Paintings could listen and gossip. Perhaps even the walls had lives of their own and found fun in eavesdropping, filing away words between brick and mortar. 

But alas, she felt a keen sense of belonging. Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, was now her home. She would do well to keep it that way. Even if not everyone wanted her there. 

As she fell asleep on her first night at her new home, Merry dreamt of dark eyes and even darker eyes narrowed into a wicked glare. A glare that she had felt on the side of her face all throughout dinner. 

Three days later, after a series of unpacking, eating sweets and drinking tea with Albus, and chatting heartily with paintings, Merry found herself waking up at the crack of dawn. Somewhere in the distance was a loud screeching noise and the sudden flapping of bird wings. When she got up and opened the curtains she saw that the sun was close to rising, the sky still a deep blue and dotted with stuttering stars. Birds and flying creatures swooped past her window high above the ground. Trees on the distant hills waved from across the castle grounds, greeting her with leafy smiles. When the sun’s rays started to hit her window, their golden reflection lit up the red velvet material of her curtains and made the deep wooden tones of her room feel royal somehow. She was waking up in a castle and for one long moment she let herself imagine that she was a princess. 

Topp was still fast asleep in his little nook beside the fireplace, so close to the gentle flames of the magical fire that light shadows danced across his drooping ears and veiny eyelids. Merry dressed quickly and left her rooms, with her little elf still safe inside, a little note tucked under his pillow, and made way along carpeted halls. Exploring the castle felt like an adventure she had longed for as a child when her mum would read her stories. Or like Belle, finding beauty in a castle older than time. The air was rife with magic and it set Merry’s heart athump. Those in their paintings who were also awake greeted her as she passed, many seemingly fond of her already. Her footsteps were quiet, the halls dim, but as the sun rose higher and gentle light filtered in through musty windows, she found herself following it deeper into the castle and along its edges. 

Merry knew no students were allowed in this area of the castle. Among many others, this section of faculty quarters were completely off limits. Veterans, cadets and soldiers of many ages living in the enchanted portraits stood guard. They titled their helmets and swords to her as she passed, silent but always watching in their network of eyes. Merry felt sorry for whichever poor student found themselves caught by them for she had heard they cause quite a ruckus when lost in debate. 

New faces caught her eye as she ventured on further. A woman with a tiger nuzzling her hip. A man with a beard touching the ground that was divided into seven sections, each painted a different colour of the rainbow. A figure that was neither man nor woman, shrouded in black and wielding a wicked blade. Minutes ticked by, the carpet grew thinner until it was no more and her slippers padded on uncovered stone, it’s chill creeping into her toes. The sun did not meet this side of the tower and it was darker, leaving her to rely on quaint lanterns to light up her path. Then, a door to her right, facing a boarded up window, suddenly opened. 

Merry tripped on her own foot in surprise and stumbled back. She was quick enough to hold onto a haggard board for balance, feeling sharp pricks against her palm. Sparing a glance away from her sore palm, now littered with warped splinters, she looked to see who had opened the door so suddenly. A small weight dropped in her stomach when she caught sight of hair blacker than a raven and eyes even darker. 

Professor Severus Snape, whom she had not yet spoken more than a simple greeting to, was exiting what she presumed were his chambers. She did not risk a look inside, even at the lure of the sweet scent of vanilla wafting from his rooms, for just knowing he was close set her heart fluttering in a mild kind of fear and something else that slumbered between her bones. 

“Miss Grave.”

“I apologise, Severus, if I disturbed you,” Merry said, tucking her throbbing palm down to her side. “I was off for a wander.” 

The look on his face as he peered down at her, the way his nose seemed to grow sharper and point upwards, sent a cold tingle down her spine. She straightened and stepped back, meaning to walk back to her own rooms. 

“Nonsense,” he scoffed. “One would expect any person to be awake at such an hour. I don’t own this corridor, as you don’t own the one outside your own door.” 

Merry felt unsure about replying, deeming it best to be off and return to her rooms. This man with his piercing eyes and puckered lips had never said a bad word to her, but every time she had seen him these last three days he had been the opposite of inviting. 

“Well, good morning, Severus. I’ll be off now.” Merry began treading back the way she came, thoughts of her bed and her sleeping elf lessening the ache in her hand, wincing at the minute echo of her slippers padding against the stone floor. 

“Wait,” Severus called, stopping her in her tracks immediately, though she did not turn back to face him. “You’ll want to fetch something for that hand of yours. Pick it up from the Potions classroom in half an hour. I’ll prepare it for you.” 

A cool breeze calmed the heat lingering at her nape as Severus Snape swept past with a flourish of draping robes against the floor. The soft cotton tickled her arm. As quick as he had appeared in his doorway, the dark professor was already disappearing around a turn at the end of the corridor. 

Merry hung back, waiting until his footsteps, a formidable match against the sound that her heels usually made, became no more than a whisper. Then, with as much grace as a duck waddling uphill, she rushed back to her rooms. It was not how she had wished to meet the Potions professor, but somehow it made her feel much more relieved to have made contact with him. 

And soon she would be seeing him again. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many chapters written already woo


	3. Chapter 3 - Fool

Now that the sun had risen, the school felt much more alive. She could hear students pattering about and, in the distance, the soft rumble of staircases brushing against each other as they moved around. Still quite high up in the castle, Merry rushed along a lantern lit corridor. Ahead, large windows opened up, bringing the deep cream tones of the stone walls to life better than any lantern light, letting in sweet smelling air. With no time to linger around, Merry hobbled past every window without looking through them. Once again, she was late. Late for Severus Snape. 

Merry pulled back the sleeve of her robes and glanced at her watch. She was exactly thirteen minutes late. No, make that fourteen. And she could only blame herself. Fourty-four minutes ago a dark-eyed professor had offered her help and, egged on by the awful pain in the palm of her hand where the skin was now red and puckered around twisted splinters, she had planned to take him up on that offer. She had barged into her chambers, startling Topp awake, and kicked off her slippers. One of them nearly went straight into the fire. It would have been impressive had she the time to think about anything beyond making herself presentable. Then, as quick as she could with an elf whose teeth were chattering so badly that they almost chipped, she had donned her professor’s robes and strapped on her shoes with one hand. 

But now, late for the second time since she had arrived at Hogwarts, Merriweather was late and she knew that this time she wouldn’t receive the warm welcoming smile of the headmaster or the cheers of her soon-to-be students. She was going to face the cold eyes of Severus Snape and possibly a door being slammed in her face. 

After another two minutes and a few angry thoughts about how long it takes to get from one end of the school to another, Merry arrived at the potions classroom. A few dreary-eyed students, textbooks tucked against their chests, lingered outside. Class was starting in less than ten minutes. 

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, Merry knocked on the door. 

What Severus had been thinking when he offered aid to her, he had no idea. Gone was reason and his intent to avoid her. At least for that brief moment, anyway. Perhaps it was the way the glow of the lanterns had lit up her hair, making it look like fire. Or maybe it was how pathetic she looked trying to mask her pain while staying as far away from him as possible in such close quarters. Maybe he just wanted to see her squirm some more. 

Her being late had drawn the line, however. He had been sitting there like a fool for almost sixteen whole minutes, his classroom door closed beyond which he had no doubt scared students were waiting to be let in early. Severus had just decided to give her one more minute to show up when someone knocked at the classroom door. 

And there she was. Hair that was too red to be ginger but still too dull to have been dyed. And freckles. And she smiled and Severus saw that she had a gap between her front teeth that was quite charming-

‘You’re late.’ 

‘Yes,’ She sucked in a big bout of air, ‘I had some trouble getting here. My elf - he was a bit upset. And you know how big this place is. But, uh. Well, I’m terribly sorry, Severus.’ 

He stared down at her, said nothing. That was the most she had ever said to him since she had arrived. Not that she'd had much opportunity to talk to him up until now. 

‘Come in.’ 

Severus turned and walked to his desk where he picked up a small vial of murky, green liquid. He continued to look at his desk, feigning interest in some papers, and held it behind his back from her to take without looking back. And take it she did, her fingers brushing up against his. Quick, soft. Warm. 

‘Make sure you clean your hand properly first. Then pour the entire vial into a bowl and soak your hand; the wood should come free quite quickly.’ He stopped, looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a flash of red to his right. ‘Let me know how it goes.’ 

He saw the red move, up and down in a flurry. Nodding.

‘Thank you, Severus.’ 

And then the red was gone. 

Severus turned around. He saw a brief glimpse of her hair and robes before students started milling in. 

What a fool he was. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Wanderer

“Have you been sleeping well?” Albus asked, leaning over with a cheeky smile and a bowl of red grapes. He knew she didn’t care for green ones. 

“Topp snores quite a bit, but yes, Albus, thank you,” Merry replied, helping herself to a significant number of red delights. She bundled them up in her lap, their cold skin seeping through the light cotton of her dress.

“I heard you had a run in with Severus in the early hours this morning.” The old man said, sitting up straight with a sly smirk hidden behind a fluffy white beard. “And then once again before class.”

Merry sighed at this and, hiding the playfulness in her own expression, took her time to reply, “I merely bumped into him in the hallway. Then he helped me with a few splinters before I made my way here,” she told him. “Nothing especially out of the ordinary what-so-ever.” 

Merry hoped that the headmaster didn’t notice the way her cheeks coloured slightly beneath the powder she wore, or the way her shoulders stiffened. She was definitely glad that he could not see inside her head where she was still thinking about how coarse his skin felt against hers. 

“I heard some poor students were almost in tears, worried they were going to be late for class.” he began. ‘Little did they know our sullen-eyed professor was waiting for Miss Late.”

“I won’t have you teasing me anymore, Albus.” She swatted him on the shoulder. ‘And it’s Dr. Late, don’t forget.”

“How could I, my dear? I’ve never been as proud of someone in all my years as I am of you.” 

And with that, the old headmaster flicked a grape at her. 

When it was finally time to teach her first classes, two weeks late into the semester, Merry awoke with a strong feeling of trepidation in her chest and gut. Her sleep had come in fits, filled with dreams of getting lost in the castle and never managing to make it to a single lesson. Topp had taken to sharing her bed, abandoning his tiny nest of pillows by the fire, holding her hands between his whenever she woke with a start. It reminded her of her childhood, when her mother’s hands had been where Topp’s were and her nightmares been harder to chase away.

“What if everyone drops out?” Merry asked, pacing between her rooms. She had been too nervous to stay in bed. “Then I’ll have to leave because nobody will want to learn arithmancy anymore! Because of me!”

Topp was racing behind her, tripping over his gangly legs. 

“All will be well, Mistress!” He cried, wiping tears from his eyes. A party hat adorned his head today and a red similar to the colour of ripe apples had been rubbed on his cheeks. “Topp knows everyone will love Mistress Merry.” 

Merry hoped her little elf was right. More than anything, she wanted people to like her and to like her classes. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts and make a proper home here for herself. She wanted to keep roaming the halls as the seasons pass.

“I do hope you’re right, Topp,” She said as she grabbed her jacket and her sack of books, gathering the courage to leave her rooms before she could back out. “Let’s go before anyone else arrives. I need to stop being late for things.” 

Considering how afraid she had been and the amount of hours she had wasted worrying instead of sleeping, Merry found that her first day of classes passed by smoothly. They had been full, every seat taken. Of course, only fourth years and up could opt to take her class, so she didn’t have too many students willing to take long stretches of three hours staring at numbers without end. 

In her second class, one for the fifth years, a student with curly brown locks and textbook already heavily annotated marched in before anyone else, taking up the seat directly across from where Merry was perched by the blackboard. Her two friends, boys who sighed when they saw their friend sat right at the front, dragged their feet behind her, taking a seat on either side. Throughout the class, Merry found out that the curly haired student, Miss Granger, was a favourite of hers already, what with her eagerness and endless stream of questions. To Merry, it felt like looking at herself when she was younger. 

By the end of the day, Merry felt more than happy. She knew many of her students appeared to only be marginally interested in the subject, or they just opted for her class to avoid another, but it allowed Merry to do what she had always wanted to do. For that she was grateful and, after taking her supper in her rooms, passing roasted vegetables to Topp, she fell into a sleep so deep that no bad dreams could disrupt her. 

Weeks passed and so did the seasons. Leaves that had fallen from trees were flattened by crisp white snow that covered every ancient stone on the grounds. Topp had fallen over at least three times and often refused to accompany Merry beyond the lantern lit halls. A few students had opted out of her classes, though they were still full and bursting with students answering questions, getting more enthused after each class.

As her fourth week of teaching was due to commence, the world was bathed in soft, white snow. By now Merry had been around most of the castle. The early hours of the morning, when creatures in the nearby woods were extra loud, were her favourites. It often took her back to that first early morning of wandering. Except she never again found herself coming face to face with a certain professor. 

Sometimes, when she used her free time before dinner, students saw her in the halls and accompanied her. One student in particular, Hermione Granger, liked to do laps with Merry around the library, talking endlessly about the latest potions being crafted and the silliness of her friends. Merry found the girl charming and was aware that her friends were watched over by many professors, especially Albus himself. When she was quiet in her wandering, so much so that the paintings didn’t notice her until she passed right under their noses, she heard some of them whisper about an Order. But, not being one to pry into matters she wasn’t privy to, Merry tucked that knowledge away and carried on with her own business.

So her days passed without trouble, and as the windows froze and her hot breath clouded in front of her face whenever she was outside, Merry settled into Hogwarts as though she had never been anywhere else. 

But her nights were different. There was always a darkness there, creeping into her sleep. Nightmares plagued her and sometimes her screaming was so loud that many paintings requested to be moved away from her quarters. By daylight, Merry was cheerful - she dusted her cheeks red and wore robes lined with colourful silks. But by night, even the slightest shadow could send the most frightful monsters into her dreams. 

So it came as no surprise that one morning she woke up early not to the sounds of creatures swooping past her window, but to the sound of knocking on her door. 


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Doctor

She knew that it wasn’t going be long until someone came to complain about how loud she was. Even though she couldn’t help it, because she really tried, more often than not she woke up screaming throughout the night. So Merry wasn't exactly surprised when someone knocked on her door. Dragging herself out of bed, she tottered on her slippered feet over to her door. Whoever was on the other side was clearly impatient because they knocked again. 

‘Just a second!’ She said as she turned the key stuck in her door. When she pulled it open, Merry was glad that Topp was still sleeping deeply in bed because the door let out a long squeak. She could see, as she was watching the elf while she opened the door, him snoring away on his pile of pillows that he had moved from his place by the fire up onto the bed. The sight was a comfort. What was on the other side of her door, however, was not. 

‘Severus!’ Merry was suddenly aware of how frizzy her hair was and how puffy her face must be. ‘How- What are you doing here?’ 

Her didn’t answer her straight away. Instead, he looked her deep in the eye, spared a quick glance into her rooms where he no doubt caught a glimpse of Topp and her pushed-back covers, and then turned around. 

‘Follow me.’ 

It was weird walking through the school when the sun was still hidden behind the hills. Weirder still was how quiet the halls were without students mulling around or creatures making enough noise to be heard for miles. in all her wanderings, Merry had never gotten up this early and so she had never hear such quiet. Even the staircases were still, the stones slumbering. And then there was the man dressed impeccably in long black robes, dressed for the day already, walking in front of her. 

The height difference between them was considerable, which meant that Merry had to walk, almost jog, quite quickly in order to keep up with his long-legged, speedy strides. His robes billowed behind him like a cape and his dark hair fluttered about at the tips. Merry was still wearing her slippers, the flimsy soles making her feet, ironically, slip about on the stone walkways that were free from the velvet carpeting. Before she had left to follow after the potions professor, Merry had only thought to grab her outer robes that were on a hook beside the doorway before easing her noisy door closed. She had been in such a rush to hurry after the man because he had sped off right after telling her to follow him. Although why she followed him so readily and without question was beyond her. 

‘Severus?’ She called out, trying desperately to catch her breath while hurrying to his side. ‘Where are we going?’ 

Perhaps she should have asked why they were going anywhere. Less than ten minutes ago she had been sleeping, her drooling elf next to her and the fire still warming the room, and she was jogging to catch up with Severus Snape through the hallways Hogwarts.

Severus slowed a little, which she knew because it was suddenly a little easier to keep up and walk next to him, and looked down at her. 

‘The paintings talk.’ Was all he said. 

Was he really making her walk from one end of the school to another just to tell her that the paintings could talk? Of course the paintings could talk! 

‘Yes, I had that quite sussed by now.’ She was thankful that he hadn’t sped up again. They were passing by the courtyard now and the lack of students was rather eerie. ‘But if that is all you have to say, then I must be off. Topp will be quite worried when he wakes up to find me gone.’ 

He stopped. It was so sudden that she ended up a few steps ahead of him and had to turn around on a heel, the floor and her useless slippers making the movement easy, to look at him. She was thankfully for the distance because his dark eyes that latched onto her greens one burned. 

‘I heard them talking. You’re struggling to sleep, screaming at all hours of the night, and it’s causing quite a few problems. Some rather noisy and annoying occupants have been moved closer to my chambers than I would like.’ He didn’t stop looking at her and even although there was a power in his gaze that made it hard to maintain eye contact with him, Merry realised she liked his attention. It felt as though she was the only thing that mattered. 

‘Oh, uh, yes.’ Her cheeks grew hot. ‘I have quite a problem with nightmares, you see. But, if you don’t mind me saying, Severus: what has it to do with you?’ 

‘Well, Miss Grave, I happen to have a potion currently brewing that will be quite useful to you. It wards off nightmares.’ 

Merry didn’t know what shocked her more; the way that him saying her name sent shivers down her spine, or the fact that he had been working during such early hours to brew a potion for  _ her _ . Noisy paintings or not, Merry didn’t see why it couldn’t wait until the sun was up to be pottering about over a potion. Oh, and there was one other thing…

‘Thank you, Severus. I’d appreciate that very much.’ Somehow her cheeks grew even hotter. ‘But it’s ‘doctor’, not ‘miss’, if you wouldn’t mind.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally half of one chapter but it got too long so I'm separating them into two. Next up is a cute chat over a brewing potion in the moonlight. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6 - Potion Brewing in the Moonlight

It was her second visit to the potions classroom since she arrived at Hogwarts, except this time she hadn’t gotten there after rushing through the halls by herself while running late to meet Severus. This time, she walked into the classroom with the professor himself, and there were no students milling around in the hallway. And it was quite dark.. 

In the dark, the classroom felt like an entirely different place than it had during that day a few weeks ago. Potion bottles and cauldrons were dotted around, yet no glow emitted from them, and instead they were tucked to the sides or simply covered up in the middle of a few desks. Candles were lit, but they were sparse and most of the room was left in shadow, only slightly lit up a bit more by the soft moonlight that filtered in through the windows In the centre of the room, on a desk built for two, a small cauldron was burning away. The room also smelt sweet, like vanilla. 

What Merry noticed most, however, what the biggest difference from her last visit was that this time she felt extremely comfortable. In the soft light and against the starry backdrop revealed by the classrooms large windows, Severus looked fuzzy at the edges, his scowl not as nearly serious as usual. It made Merry’s chest flutter a little. 

Merry supposed that the only negative from being there, aside from how tired she was, was that she had no idea what to say. Beyond the gentle bubbling happening in the cauldron, a strong silence permeated the air. She felt as though she needed to break it. She was not one for silence. But as she was thinking about what to say, because really anything would be better than nothing, Severus spoke up: 

‘Your hand?’ Merry was learning very quickly that Severus was a man of very few words. Luckily she knew what he was asking. 

‘Oh, yes. It healed perfectly fine, thank you, Severus.’ As if to prove it, she held it out to him and bent her wrist so that he could see her palm perfectly. 

Although maybe not well enough because he stepped closer and peered down at her outstretched hand. 

‘You had said that you would let me know how it went.’ 

Merry knew that. She also knew that she had walked halfway to his rooms as soon as her hand had healed, ready to show him, but had backed out once the carpet covering the stone flooring ended and turned back to her own rooms. The palm of her hand suddenly became very interesting. 

‘It must have slipped my mind.’ 

She started to draw her hand back towards herself. She felt silly now. 

‘Wait.’ She froze. ‘Let me see.’

He stepped even closer; close enough that his hand, held out in front of him now, was barely an inch away from hers, as if he was going to touch it. With their hands so close, Merry could feel the warmth radiating from his skin to hers. And, strangely enough, she found herself wishing that he would actually take her hand in his and hold it. She wanted to see if his hands were as calloused as she remembered, back when they barely skimmed one another. She looked up at him. Gone was his usual scowl. Instead, a softness creased his brow. He looked, Merry realised, rather confused. 

For a long moment, a small slice of forever, their hands hovered in the space between them, almost touching. 

But then he was drawing his hand back and nodding, his scowl returning. 

And then he bottled the potion, put in on a desk for her to pick up, and nodded once more, this time for her to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TENSION 
> 
> Just hold hands already...


	7. Chapter 7 - Red Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking quite a bit of creative freedom with this and using my own interpretations of the characters, which will involve Umbridge arriving later than she does in the canon and that Dumbledore had been planning carefully and knew he would have to leave. 
> 
> Btw I know the relationship between Merry and Dumbledore might seem a bit confusing, but I'm saving it for a future chapter. All you need to know for now is that he's like a father to Merry.

This time there was a bowl of red jelly sweets on Dumbledore’s desk, each of them in the shape of a different animal. Merry scanned the bowl quickly before choosing a red fish and popping it in her mouth. 

‘I heard another rumour.’ Albus said, chewing on a sweet of his own. His eyebrows were raised, his lips quirked up a little, but his eyes were serious. Merry decided to play along. 

‘Oh yeah?’ 

‘Once again concerning a certain potions professor.’ At the mention of Severus Snape, something in Merry’s chest fluttered. She could think of multiple reasons why. But right now she found herself looking down at the bowl of sweets again. Normally, the bowl would need topping up by now. The pair of them were fiends for red sweets. But something was in the air and Merry felt too nervous to indulge in any more strawberry creatures.

‘Albus.’ She looked him right in the eye, saw the love there and the worry. ‘What is it?’ 

He shook his head. ‘I can never hide anything from you, Merriweather.’ 

‘Nor I from you. But please, tell me.’ 

‘Tomorrow we are getting a new defence against the dark arts professor. Dolores Umbridge. She doesn’t agree with my current role here.’ 

‘Then let her come here?’ The thought that flashed through her mind made her regret everything she had eaten already that day. ‘Is she with-’

‘Never. I would never put you in harm's way like that, my dear.’ The honesty in his eyes made most of the worry coiled in her stomach fizz away. But still…

‘You’re leaving, aren’t you?’ 

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her. She knew him well enough to know what he was planning and why, but she didn’t want him to. She couldn’t let him. 

‘Please don’t go.’ She said, her chest feeling tight. The taste of strawberry in her mouth soured. ‘I don’t want to be alone again.’ 

‘You’re not alone, Merry. You’ll never be alone. The Order-’

She hated to cut him off, but she let a bit of her control slip. ‘You know I won’t have anything to do with the Order, Albus. I need you. Let me go with you.’ 

He mulled over that for a minute. Part of Merry wanted to stay, a big part, but some of her couldn’t stand being apart from Albus again. Not after everything had happened. Not when she was still finding her feet and had barely befriended any of her fellow professors. 

‘Do you like it here, Merriweather?’ He asked. He was looking off to the side now and the angle made it easier to study him. He was looking dreadfully pale, his hair limp. 

‘I…’ Oh, she did. She loved riding the moving staircases and walking around the courtyard. She loved the quidditch matches and the dinners in the Great Hall with all the students there. She loved her room and it’s big fireplace. She loved being able to teach what she was passionate about. ‘I think I can see this becoming my home, Albus. I really can.’ 

At that, he looked back at her and Merry could see some light return to his eyes. 

‘That, for the moment, is all I desire to hear. You’ll stay here, Merry. The students have never been so interested in arithmancy. And though I am not certain, I fear that I will have to leave in the near future.’ 

‘I can see Hogwarts becoming my home, Albus, but only with you here. I know not a soul here beyond brief greetings at dinner or in the hallways. I’m so unused to it and I know, don’t say it, I know that it takes time. But I’ll feel so dreadfully alone without here.’ 

‘What about Severus?’ 

That struck Merry. Although she had yet to form any bonds with the other professors, she had spoken to Severus more than anyone besides Albus, Topp and her students. Maybe...

‘Can I trust him?’ 

‘I do not say this lightly, my dear Merriweather: Severus Snape is one of the few people here that you can trust without a slither of doubt.’ 

Merry liked to think that she was a person who always thought the best of others. She wanted to trust people and let others get close to her. With the way things were and had been, it was hard to know which side a person was on. So Merry trusted very few people. But she trusted Albus. 

And so she would place her trust in Severus Snape, too. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Dinner Time

Merry had spent the night prior to the new dark arts professor arriving in an awful sweat. Her sleep had been much calmer the past few days thanks to the potion that Severus gave her, but sleep hardly found her that night with all the worrying she was doing. In her mind, the new arrival had transformed from a regular wizard to that of a muggle’s fairy-tale witch. Somehow, Dolores Umbridge happened to be even worse than that. 

First, Umbridge would hardly look at Merry when she greeted the older woman. Then, she overheard Umbridge complaining about all of the things that Merry found wonderful about Hogwarts. It got even worse when Merry walked into the hall at dinner to find her usual seat, the seat at Dumbledore's left that had been hers for the past few weeks, occupied. Of course Merry knew it was only temporary, but it hurt. Umbridge was quite literally coming in between her and Albus, and Merry knew that it was only the start of what was to come. 

Luckily, Merry gathered her wits quite quickly upon walking into the hall. She barely faltered, glad not to have been walking quickly, a few steps through the doorway. But she saw that Umbridge had noticed. It made Merry’s stomach churn to see the older woman jut out her chin and then turn to say something to Albus. Merry supposed that the seat Umbridge was in was likely the usual dark arts seat. Or, she at least told herself that to make her feel better. In reality, she knew the arrangement was set more in Albus’s favour and by the closeness of the professors. And now there was only one other seat that remained empty, to the far right of Albus, right next to…

‘Severus,’ Merry said, greeting the potions professor as she settled herself into the chair next to him. In front of her was the long table of Slytherin students and the green was a very different sight to the red that she faced before. 

Severus Snape nodded, not looking at her. Merry decided to take some initiative. 

‘I want to thank you. Not only is my hand well now, but the potion you made for me the other day has worked wonders.’ He still wasn’t looking at her. ‘It’s been a long since time I last slept so soundly.’ 

Still, no answer. He forked a bit of carrot and lifted them to his mouth. 

Merry ate some of her own food which consisted of a selection of roasted vegetables and a delicious pie, before trying again. 

‘How are you finding our new dark arts professor?’ She asked, hoping for a casual discussion to fill their silence. Almost immediately, Merry could tell that she had hit a sore spot. On the other side of Severus, Merry could hear Madam Hooch chatting away with Flitwick. Oh how she missed her previous seat. Dinner would apparently be silent from now on.

Merry was definitely what people called chatty, talkative and, once in high school, a loud mouth. Sometimes she favoured the quiet of the library or preferred to lounge around idly, but a lot of the time, dinner times especially, she loved to talk. When she was sat next to Albus, the headmaster would keep her occupied with tales from his younger years or fill her in with the childish rumours he had overheard from his students. So suddenly being seated next to someone who obviously didn’t want to talk to her was a big shock - the second one that evening. Or, it was until the man finally spoke. 

‘What are you doing?’ 

Merry, trying to be sneaky, was slipping a pie crust into the folds of a napkin she had placed beside her plate on the side closest to the wall. And without realising it, Severus had watched her do it. 

‘Oh, Topp really likes the food we have here. They don’t give the elves the good stuff when it’s their time to eat. So, uh, I bring some of his favourite things up to him.’ Honestly, it made Merry furious and was one of the few things that she and Albus argued about. 

‘That is...kind of you.’ Severus said, his voice so quiet by the end of his sentence that Merry had to strain to hear him. And even then she wasn’t too sure. Of course she knew that Severus did nice things; He had made and given her potions on two occasions without being asked. But to hear him say something nice to her? Merry’s face grew hot, her cheeks turning nearly as red as her hair. 

‘Yes, well, anything for my sweet little elf.’ She turned to him and smiled wide. 

And he, looking down at his food, let one side of his mouth twitch up in an almost smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've played around a lot with the seating arrangements to suit my plot better. So if you were going to walk into the hall, then from your left to right you'd see Merry - Snape - Hooch - Flitwick - McGonagall - Dumbledore - Umbridge - other professors. Of course there are many more but I don't want it to get confusing and I like to think that some professors have their own little dinner parties elsewhere because I'm sure it isn't nice to eat in front of so many students etc. 
> 
> Also, I realised that I made Dumbledore seem like a great guy, but he's a pretty problematic man in some ways so I wanted to add that in a bit with the elf situation etc. Poor elves :(


	9. Chapter 9 - Solace

Merry had an office. It was small, just about big enough for a makeshift desk with a chair on either side of it and piles of books pushed up against the walls, and it was connected to the arithmancy classroom. It took her over a week to realise what potential it had, what with how cluttered it used to be. The last arithmancy professor had clearly used it as a storage closet and, admittedly, on first appearance it looked too small to be anything else. But after a few evenings spent clearing out books riddled with bookworms and dismantling dusty bookshelves, Merry and found herself a comfortable little room. It even had a small window that faced another part of the castle which was big enough for Topp to poke a skinny arm out and wipe the outside of it clean. It was comfortable and it was all hers. It was her own little slice of solace. 

Merry’s classroom, with her actual desk now free from all of the books that she used to have on it, another reason discovering her new office was a blessing, had become an impromptu study space. Many students, mostly Ravenclaws, often went there to study during their free periods when Merry was also free from teaching. Apparently, many students were finding the library rather suffocating with the new Dark Arts Professor hanging around, picking on students for the smallest of reasons. To many it was no longer a comfortable place to be and, being the studious person that she was, Merry understood how important a good place to study was. So, without giving it too much thought, she offered up her classroom that was rather large, to be used when she was teaching. And she loved it. She could help lots of the students with their work and keep updated on mild gossip. But sometimes it did feel like her space was being invaded and for that she loved her little office. 

One day, exactly a week after Umbridge had arrived, things got a little more interesting. 

‘So that’s why, Professor Grave, we would really appreciate you letting us use your classroom this weekend.’ Hermione Granger, a fifth year student Merry found quite charming. 

‘To hold a meeting?’ 

‘Yes, a quiet meeting as I explained.’ 

‘A meeting for what, exactly?’ At Merry’s question, Hermione shuffled on her feet and looked behind her to the doorway of Merry’s office. There, Merry could see the two figures of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

‘We can’t tell you, Professor, but it’s important.’ Hermione pleaded. It was almost working, but Merry was still unsure. She would need to talk to-

‘Dumbledore knows.’ Harry said, stepping forward so that he was also in the tiny office. It was getting terribly cramped. She was glad Topp wasn’t there otherwise his teeth would surely be chattering from nerves. ‘He knows. It’s really important, Professor.’ 

It was as if the boy had read Merry’s mind. She studied the boy, saw his scar and the knowing look in his eyes. Merry knew that Harry had a lot to do with Albus, but surely he couldn’t know about her? No, Albus wouldn’t do that. But if Albus really did know about this meeting, then…

‘Only if you promise not to get yourselves into trouble with whatever you’re doing.’ Merry tried her best to sound stern, but by the sudden grins on the faces in front of her and the way that they ran off, she knew she hadn’t. Instead, she sat back, let out a big sigh, and hoped that whatever they were doing wouldn’t do any harm.

Later that day, deep into the evening after all classes had finished and dinner was done with, Merry was in her office once more. A new curfew had been set, along with an extreme amount of dark arts homework, which meant that no students were in her classroom. However, Merry really did enjoy the feeling of being in her own office, Topp having now joined her, so she remained there. The little elf was perched at the window, balancing on a pile of old books, likely looking up at the stars that dotted the dark sky. Merry had just resigned herself to spending another hour of silence doing some research when Topp gave a gleeful shriek.

‘Mistress!’ He turned to her, almost falling to the floor, and quickly looked back out the window. ‘Look!’ 

Worried, Merry jumped up and joined Topp at the window. First, she saw that the elf’s nose was smudging the glass with how close he was to it. Second, she followed the direction of his finger to the other section of the school that they could see. 

There, no more than ten metres away, was a window that opened up to an office, one much bigger than Merry’s but still cramped with books. It was lit up well by flickering candles. And inside, sat at an ornate desk covered in papers and a few potion bottles, sat Severus Snape. 

The potions professor was busy inspecting a small bottle, holding it to the light of a candle on his desk, writing notes with his free hand. It was a funny sight. Gone was his scowl and his usual robes. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt back and Merry, at such a close distance, could see ink smudges on his skin. 

‘Doesn’t he look funny, Mistress!’ Topp squealed before hopping down to the floor. He burst into giggles and Merry sighed, knowing that she shouldn’t have let Topp eat as many sweats as he had earlier. 

‘Don’t be cruel, Topp.’ The elf just giggled even harder and started jumping around. ‘He looks...cute.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big change: instead of having the meeting for Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head, they're having it in Merry's classroom. I'm trying to focus more on Merry and Snape and not the main plot, but from this point there will be clashes. Just like how people were suspended from trips outside of the castle after the gathering at Hog's Head, those consequences will be reflected in this new set up... 
> 
> Let me know if there are any specific scenes you'd like me to mention or put Merry in and I'll see what I can do! I love the original plot but I also like the thought of seeing more of the world :)


	10. Chapter 10 - What An Odd Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione watches Merry and Snape from across the dining hall

It was the eve before their meeting in the arithmancy classroom and Hermione was nervous. It was the kind of nervous that made her stomach feel tight, her knees weak. Around her, sitting at their favoured section of the Gryffindor table, her friends were barely talking. Harry, to her right, was looking pale and tired, a look that was becoming seemingly normal after his Occlumency sessions with Professor Snape. It worried Hermione to no end seeing her friend like that, but she was powerless to do anything about it. She had tried, of course, but Harry said it was important. She knew what he was really saying was that Dumbledore had said it was important. Opposite her, Ron was barely eating which, for him, was not a good sign. The Weasley boy usually stuffed his face, heaping food on his plate over and over, until he was nearly sick. It often made Hermione sick just watching, but she would take that over this. But regardless, Hermione knew her friends, knew what they could do, and was sure that they would all pull through. If not for themselves, then for the future of their classmates and the war that was brewing. 

‘So I was thinking,’ she said. She’d had enough of the silence. ‘Tomorrow is a Saturday.’

‘Stating the obvious much?’ Ron said, not giving Hermione a chance to finish her point.

She glared at him and continued, ‘Most people will either be sleeping in or down in Hogsmeade. There’s no way we’ll be caught.’ 

‘Yeah, well, let’s hope you’re right.’ Ron said, putting his fork down. ‘I mean, how many people could want to hang around the arithmancy classroom? It’s bloody boring.’ 

‘It’s not boring.’ Hermione said, truly meaning it. It was quickly becoming one of her favourite ever classes. Ron and Harry, still pale but now sporting a light in his eyes, grinned at each other. ‘And anyway, Professor Grave said that it’ll be all ours. We don’t need to worry.’ 

Hermione was almost certain that things would go well. Even if they didn’t, what’s the worst that could happen? If they got caught they could say they were starting a new study group. Or, if they got detention, then Hermione could use it to study. But if that detention was with Umbridge… She shivered and, trying to distract herself, looked over to the long table where the professors sat. She saw that most of the professors were talking to each other; Umbridge was even talking to Dumbledore, albeit about something unpleasant judging by the frown peaking through his beard. On the far end, Hermione found a much more interesting pair to watch. 

Professor Grave was chatting away heartily next to Professor Snape who, oddly, seemed to be listening intently, though he was looking down at his food. Hermione knew Professor Grave liked to chat; she herself had joined the professor for walks around the library or through the halls enough to know that the Professor Grave could talk for a solid hour about just one arithmancy element. For a moment, a sliver of pity appeared in her heart for Snape. However…

Professor Severus Snape seemed to be smiling. It was so small and Hermione was far enough away to doubt herself for a moment, but the girl knew she wasn’t seeing things. The stern professor was smiling, his lips quirked up at something Professor Grave was saying. And, better still, the arithmancy professor seemed to have noticed, her cheeks turning nearly as red as her hair.

_ What an odd pair _ , Hermione thought as she watched them. A lively professor with a penchant for colourful robe linings and glittery sandals next to a professor as dark and foreboding as a dementor. Everything about them seemed as though it shouldn’t work, but somehow, Hermione realised, it did.  _ The oddest. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many exciting parts coming up! Also a little bit of angst so I'll apologise in advance for that


	11. Chapter 11 - Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolores Umbridge puts Merry in her place.

It was just as Merry was close to finishing up her last class for the day that Professor Dolores Umbridge turned up. Three quick knocks, loud enough to cut into what Merry was saying to her class, and the door to the arithmancy classroom was being pushed open. Then, in walked Argus Filch, who proceeded to hold the door back with long, skeleton-like hands, for Dolores Umbridge, Dark Arts Professor. 

The pink of her entire outfit was so bright that the lemon lining on Merry’s robes appeared lifeless and dull. Not only that, but Merry’s whole presence seemed to shrink until it was barely noticeable. Except to Umbridge, of course, who walked right up to her, not once glancing at the near two dozen students who were looking just as nervous as their arithmancy professor. 

‘Children, you are excused.’ She smirked up at Merry. ‘Let’s call it an early dinner.’ 

Merry didn’t dare look away from Umbridge who, standing at a height shorter than Merry’s already short stature, had a wicked glint in her eyes. Partly, she dared not look away because Merry wanted to prove something to Umbridge, not that she knew what. It was also because the other option was looking at her students which would  _ hurt _ . Before Umbridge had let herself in, Merry still had just over twenty minutes left of teaching and she had been loving it. Her students, too, had seemed to be fully engaged and interested. But, with just a few words from Umbridge, who was really just another professor, they were rushing out of their seats, eager to leave. Merry knew that it was mostly due to the cruel professor’s sudden appearance, but it chipped away at her pride as a professor. It was only Merry’s sixth week there after all. 

When every student had vacated, Umbridge finally looked away from Merry to turn and nod at Filch. The man, spindly fingers still latched onto the door, left and shut the door after himself. It left the two women alone. Merry’s blood ran cold. 

‘Professor Merriweather Grave, what am I to do with you?’ Umbridge mused, walking up to the blackboard behind Merry’s desk that was covered in chalk numbers. Why, under the gaze of the dark arts professor, did Merry’s once proud equations and magical number properties feel like meaningless scribbles?

‘Excuse me?’ Merry asked in a terribly small voice. 

‘Two days ago, I’m told, this quaint classroom of yours served as a meeting place for quite a large group of students.’ 

A sudden realisation washed over Merry. Hermione and her friends had been very secretive. Clearly, not secretive enough. They had been found out. 

‘Yes, Dolores, I gave a group of students permission to use my classroom on Saturday. I wasn’t aware that such a thing was against the rules.’ 

Umbridge turned around. ‘Dolores? Are we friends?’ 

Merry, feeling very much like a cartoon character in trouble, gulped. 

‘No, we are not.’ 

‘You may call me Professor Umbridge and nothing else.’ Umbridge moved to sit in Merry’s desk chair. ‘And you are correct; lending out classrooms to students is not forbidden. However,’ she leant back and crossed one leg over another, ‘it is only deemed acceptable if those students are monitored and, most importantly, well-behaved.’ 

Well-behaved?

‘Do- Professor Umbridge,’ Merry gathered whatever courage she could find. ‘I take full responsibility for not keeping a close on them, that’s my fault for not staying with them, but surely they didn’t misbehave? They are good students and I’-

‘Clearly do not know these students as I do.’ Umbridge cut in. ‘I see you are ignorant of their goings-on, so I shall leave it at that. But you, my dear, must understand that there are consequences for such actions - both of theirs and yours. I hear you open up your classroom to students whenever you are not using it?’ 

‘Yes, Professor Umbridge, I do.’ A surge of dread rushed along Merry’s bones. 

‘Well, that must simply come to a stop. Effective immediately. And no longer will you be allowed to wander around with students. It is highly inappropriate.’ 

‘Under what authority-’ 

‘Under the authority that not only am I older, wiser and more experienced than you, Professor Grave, but also under the authority that newly established role as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts offers.’ 

Merry didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing. She just stood there, staring at the lines and curves of chalk on her blackboard, feeling her knees go weak. She barely registered the classroom door opening, nor when it closed again. When she finally blinked through the haze clouding her vision, she felt warm tears drip down her cheeks and, with them, the feeling of Hogwarts being a place she could call home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst! This chapter was necessary for the next few I have planned and I tried to make it quick. There'll be a little bit of angst on Merry's side of things for a little while but I'll be switching to Snape's POV after this to maintain the f l u f f <3
> 
> Also, I made a quick tiktok for the aesthetic of this story which includes some teasers for what will happen throughout this story. My @ is zilahwasa - enjoy! :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape wonders why Merry is late for dinner

Severus Snape did not know why the empty chair next to him bothered him as much as it did. Dinner, for him, had always been better when sat in silence, a handful of glares sent here and there to whichever students dared look his way. The professor to his left, Madam Hooch, not that she seemed remotely interested in talking to Severus anyhow, knew to ignore him. It was how he liked it. His own bubble of silence and glares, tucked away in the corner of the Great Hall. 

Or, it was, until a lively redheaded arithmancy professor took to talking to him endlessly while they ate. 

When Professor Grave hadn’t shown up for dinner as she normally did, coming through the main doors just as the students had settled themselves at their tables, Severus found himself wondering where she was. By now, halfway through the meal, she would have had a bulging napkin full of food on the table next to her. By now, Severus would have forgotten to glare at any students, instead having been unhealthily distracted by the elf loving professor. 

So where was she? 

Another ten minutes later and Severus Snape had his answer. 

She walked in through the large open doors with not a single ounce of pep in her step. Her robes were pulled tight by her arms that hugged her own waist. Severus tried to spot her usual grin but could barely see any of her face for her head was tucked down, red locks hiding her features. She walked quickly, ignoring the students around her that she would usually greet, and soon enough, without any ceremony at all, she filled the empty space next to Severus. 

‘Late, Miss Grave?’ Severus asked, cursing his instinctual taunt. She was obviously late and obviously very distressed. Now that he could see her, albeit from the corner of his eye, his own pride still trying to hide his odd interest in her, he could see the lack of her natural blush and the redness around her eyes and nose. Of course his taunt didn’t get a rise from her. No ‘it’s Doctor’. No sly grin. She barely seemed to register him saying anything at all. 

Severus spared a quick glance to his other side, leaning back to look behind the row of professors, and spotted the frown on the Headmaster’s face who was sat ramrod straight in his chair. Then, because of his rather uncomfortable angle, Severus also saw Professor Umbridge’s grin. Realisation dawned on him. He had heard a few Slytherin students talking about a class being disrupted by Dolores Umbridge. He just hadn’t heard that it was Professor Grave’s class. 

Severus turned back to face the room, once again looking at Professor Grave from the corner of his eye.

‘Ignore her.’ 

Grave blinked slowly and turned to look up at him. 

‘W-what?’ 

Severus repeated himself, not knowing why. ‘Ignore her.’ 

Professor Grave drew in a deep breath and nodded. She looked back down at her food. 

When dinner was finished, most students and professors gone, Professor Grave was still wordlessly staring down at her food. Severus, for a reason he wasn’t sure of, had not moved either. If it was a normal evening, he, and Professor Grave, would have been long gone. The desserts had been served and then removed. Every professor besides Trelawney, all the way on the other end of the table, had left at least twenty minutes ago. Less than thirty students remained, mostly seniors who had a later curfew. 

‘Severus?’ 

Severus, with some shame, had to admit that something inside him warmed at the sound of Professor Grave’s voice. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Have I made a fool of myself?’ She asked.

Tossing his pride away, Severus turned to face her fully. At his height, she had to look up at him. Tears welled in her eyes. 

‘I have seen many people, students and professors alike, come and go throughout all my years here,’ he began. ‘And of all those people, you, more than anyone else, have held yourself with dignity and grace.’ 

She blinked and a tear freed itself. 

‘No, you have not made a fool out of yourself.’ 

Without realising it, too lost in the green of her eyes, Severus used his thumb to wipe the tear away, her cheek smooth at the touch. 

‘You could never make a fool of yourself, Merriweather. Never.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! In this I wanted to play on the famous 'always' by making him say 'never' which I think seemed pretty natural. It's really difficult to write from Snape's POV but I enjoyed the challenge. 
> 
> I have so many fun things planned, like Halloween and a ball for Christmas!! Also, Dumbledore will be leaving soon which means interactions between Merry and the Order will be happening :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Food Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoy it <3

Merry felt utterly dreadful. She had missed an entire day of classes, so not only did she feel embarrassed and shaken from yesterday, she also felt bad for letting her students down. Topp, seemingly attuned to Merry’s emotions, had been trying to figure out how to stop his teeth from chattering all day. Currently, he had one of Merry’s scarves wrapped around his head, but all it did was muffle the sound a little bit. 

Besides getting up a few times to use the lavatory and glasses of water from the sink, Merry had been in bed all day. She had sent Topp out to Albus early that morning, roughly an hour before classes were due to start, with a note feigning a serious migraine. He probably knew that she was telling a lie, but Merry felt too ashamed to tell him the real reason. When Topp came back, he had a small note in his palm. The paper was pale folded very neatly. 

_ Food will be brought for you both in the early evening following dinner, _ was what it said, followed by a smudged set of initials. It made Merry smile to know that Albus was thinking of them, Topp included.

However, even after hours of rest, intermingled with reading to Topp and helping him apply some new glitter, Merry felt rotten. It reminded her of the times she would miss a day of school and feel terrible for it, even though she very much needed some space and rest. When someone finally knocked on her door, Merry was glad to have a proper distraction. 

Yet, once again, the person knocking what not at all who she expected. 

‘Severus?’ Merry said, almost stumbling backwards from the shock. Topp, somewhere behind her, squealed. ‘What are you doing here?’ 

The main in question, tall and dressed in black, stared down at her. Merry noticed that he didn’t look half as stern as usual. In fact, he looked...concerned? With another gasp, Merry realised that she surely looked a mess. She had brushed her teeth, thankfully, but not once had she brushed her hair - it was no doubt sticking up in places and flat against the head in others. At least she had put her robes on over her nightdress this time, though it’s not like he hadn’t seen her like this before…

‘Here,’ he said and Merry looked down and saw that he was holding a large tray covered in food. Her  _ favourite _ food. Roasted vegetables, soft bread rolls, crusty pie. It was all steaming hot, little wisps of hot air making the room smell divine. There was even a little bowl tucked into the corner containing two slices of chocolate cake. 

‘Is this for me?’ Merry couldn’t take her eyes away from the food. She hadn’t realised how hungry she was, but now that delicious food was right in front of her she felt a hollow ache in her stomach. She took note of the double portions. ‘And Topp?’ 

‘Obviously,’ he replied, the sarcasm in his voice making Merry smile. The rough gravel tone of his voice was pleasant to her ears. 

Merry reached out to take the tray from him, keeping her head low, hoping to hide the happy blush on her cheeks. Blush brought to the surface at the fact that Severus Snape, resident grumpy professor, had gone out of his way to bring a tray full of Merry  _ and Topp’s _ favourite foods all the way there. She knew very few people who would do such a thing for her, never mind for her elf as well. 

He pulled it closer to himself, keeping it out of her reach. ‘I’ll do it. May I come in?’ 

Merry looked up, saw an odd spark in the dark arts professor’s eyes, and stepped away to let him enter. With his robes sweeping behind him rather dramatically, Severus brought the tray into the room and set it on a little table that sat close to the fire. Merry saw, from the corner of her eye, Topp fall over his own feet in a rush to get away. With a closer look at the elf, she noticed that his teeth had stopped chattering and instead of a nervous grimace, a cheeky smile was on his face. 

_ What _ , Merry thought, _ is that elf thinking? _

‘Thank you, Severus. It’s such a lovely surprise.’ 

‘Surprise?’ Severus said as he started moving back to the doorway. ‘Did your elf not give you my note?’ 

His note? 

_ His note. _

‘That was you?’ Merry laughed and looked up at him. He was back in the hallway now and so she stepped closer. His eyes are not nearly as dark as you would first think. ‘Topp came back with a note, but I assumed it was from Albus.’ 

Severus stiffened and stared at her blankly. Merry continued:

‘The initials were smudged. I had put it down to Albus’s habit of spilling ink. Although it must have been my clumsy little elf.’ 

‘Mistress!’ Topp squealed, earning another laugh from Merry who turned back to stick her tongue out at him. 

‘Really, though, I don’t know what I’d have done without you. I’m positively starving.’ 

‘Well,’ Severus said, looking a lot looser in his limbs, and nodded. He made to leave.

Merry, feeling rather sad that he was leaving because she had missed out on a lot of talking throughout the day, made to close the door, desperately looking forward to her first class in the morning. Truthfully, she was getting used to Severus’s abrupt way of doing things, but the sudden sight on his retreating back stung. Well, until he stopped and turned around as suddenly as he had made to leave, that is. 

‘Will you be at dinner tomorrow?’ He asked and Merry’s insides lit up. 

She nodded, feeling her cheeks grow hot. 

‘Of course, Severus. I’ve been far too lonely. I don’t think I could miss it ever again.’ 

But, not that she would admit it out loud, she would if it meant more visits from the grumpy dark arts professor. 

‘Goodnight then, Merriweather.’ 

‘Goodnight, Severus.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me really hungry


	14. Chapter 14 - A Thank You and Nothing More

It was a thank you gift and nothing more. Perfectly normal and friendly. At least that’s what Merry kept telling herself as she walked down the dark hallways of Hogwarts. 

They were deep into October now, November less than two weeks away, and it had started getting dark much earlier than it had at the start of term. Gone were the long summer evenings when the sky kept it’s light blue hue until late. Gone were the early risings of the sun that Merry had enjoyed watching in her earlier days at Hogwarts. Now, hardly any light filtered into most of the large hallways and the twisting staircase that Merry was walking down was mostly cloaked in shadow. She used her wand to light her way and hoped that no students would come barrelling up the stairs and send her flying.

Half of her day had consisted of moping around her room, mostly from embarrassment than the sorrow that had held her heart captive the evening before. Albus had granted (or, as Merry whispered to Topp earlier that day, forced) her another day off, and so she’d had more time off than she knew what to do with. There was only so much Jenga she could play with Topp in their rooms before she lost her mind. 

So, when an elf had tried to slip into her room to retrieve the tray and empty plates Severus had dropped off the evening before, not knowing Merry was there and not out teaching, she had offered to help the beyond startled elf. Of course, the elf, who she later learned was Bringer, said no, but as soon as he left Merry had slipped on her outer robes and followed him into the depths of the castle. What she had found was the largest kitchen and accompanying pantry rooms she had ever seen. It made the simple kitchenette in her rooms that held only a small sink, kettle and a cupboard seem like nothing. And what had she done with this newfound knowledge of hers? She convinced the elves to let her use an oven and some ingredients. Then she got to baking. 

It took her just shy of three hours, but Merry had left the kitchen with a bunch of new friends and a few batches of sugared shortbread biscuits. And it was one of those batches, carefully wrapped in paper, that she was carrying into the stomach of the school. The potions classroom was her destination. 

Having spent some hours moping, then some more making biscuits from memory, of which she was sure her mother would be proud of if she was still alive to see it, Merry found herself short on time before dinner. She had rushed to her rooms, dressed in robes lined with a blush pink satin, and waved goodbye to a happy Topp who was thinking about all of the mischief he would get up to with his fellow elves and then rushed out again. She was nearly breathless by the time she reached the wooden doors marked ‘Potions’. And then beyond flustered when she heard shouting from within. 

Merry had been sure Severus did not have class. She had even checked slyly with one of the serving elves. So when she heard a young voice, one she vaguely recognised, shouting, something deep in her stomach dropped. 

‘I’M NOT WEAK!’

And of course she let herself in right away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting! 
> 
> We're really getting into the plot now. A little bit of drama and then Halloween!


End file.
